¿Por qué Castiel debería seguir en la tierra?
by Michaelisa
Summary: Dios regresa al cielo y tras ocuparse varios asuntos, decide abordar el tema de Castiel. Para ello lo somete a juicio y en él se debe demostrar el porqué debe seguir en la Tierra. El ángel pide ayuda a la única persona en la que piensa que podría ayudarle.


_Dean Winchester, has sido llamado por Dios para testificar en un juicio y debes venir con nosotros, por favor._ Reflexionó unos momentos sobre la forma en la que los ángeles exponían las cosas y luego las aplicaban, y su conclusión acerca de esa reflexión es que... eran unos gilipollas integrales. Mirando la sala vacía en la que se encontraba empezó a dar vueltas como si fuera un león atrapado, pensando en cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Volvía de la cafetería con una hamburguesa que había comprado para cenar (de la que no sabía nada, por cierto) dirigiéndose a la habitación del motel que habían alquilado él y Sam. En ese momento escuchó varios aleteos de ángeles tras él. Su primera idea es que Castiel a parte de multiplicar los panes y los peces, podía multiplicarse a sí mismo y se había aparecido para enseñarle lo guay que era ese truco. La segunda idea fue que venía una panda de ángeles idiotas a tocarle las narices. Por supuesto, fue la segunda. Al girarse pudo ver a dos de esos seres con plumas y éstos, usando palabras muy amables, lo agarraron como si fuera un trozo de madera transportándose (ojo, sin su permiso siquiera) a esa sala y lo dejaron absolutamente sólo. Y aunque podría decirles mil insultos, se centró en las palabras que eran el motivo de su _secuestropedidoconeducación._ ¿Dios?¿Cuándo había vuelto Dios y por qué Castiel no les ha dicho nada? Aunque también hacía días que no lo veía, cosa que ya era un poco común pero él no había dejado de preocuparse en algunas ocasiones.

– Hola, Dean.

Oyó una voz a sus espaldas y aunque reconocía _ese _típico saludo, notó algo distinto en el tono que había usado para pronunciarlo. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada del ángel muy cerca de él, en concreto casi se rozaban sus narices y eso siempre le ponía nervioso.

– Cas, ¿qué hablamos de...?

– No hay tiempo para que me vuelvas a repetir lo mismo, sólo escúchame – Exigió seriamente sin apartar su mirada –

Frunció el ceño al oírle, ¿si no había tiempo para repetirle lo que ya sabe, por qué no lo respetaba y así evitaban esa discusión?

– Dios ha vuelto, Dean – Dijo casi en un susurro –

– Cuéntame algo que no sepa – Se le quedó pegado el tono tan bajo e íntimo que el ángel usaba y aun sonando enfadado, no pudo evitar decirlo igual que éste – Tus amigos me han traído aquí diciendo no-sé-qué de un juicio de Dios, ¿cuándo ha vuelto?

– Hace casi una semana, pero eso no es ahora lo importante, te pido disculpas por estar aquí, yo... no sabía a quien acudir – Entrecerró levemente sus ojos y apretó sus labios –

– ¿Acudir? ¿Me necesitas para algo? – Insistió viendo las reacciones de Castiel, notando algo muy extraño en comportamiento. No es que él lo observase demasiado, no, es que era fácil de leer –

– Dean, Dios dice que no sabe que hacer conmigo por todo lo que he hecho y experimentado, y si no encuentra motivos para dejarme seguir protegiéndote a ti y a Sam, está elaborando la idea de borrar mis recuerdos y dejarme en el cielo para siempre.

Sobre él no cayó un jarro de agua fría al oír sus palabras, le cayó todo el mar Atlántico y miles de trozos de hielo que machacaron su ya de por sí poco auto-control. Echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire mientras sus labios se curvaban por la rabia sin apartar sus ojos de los de Castiel. Apretaba los puños por no descargar su ira contra ningún objeto de ese lugar, ¿quién se creía Dios que era para llegar de repente y decidir hacerle eso? Sería el creador de todo y lo que le diera la gana, pero Castiel... él, Dios ya no era su dueño ni nada por ese estilo. Él no era un ángel del Señor, era un ángel de sí mismo.

– Me ha pedido que... – Empezó a hablar antes de que el otro siguiese poniendo una expresión más terrorífica – Si encuentro a alguien que le demuestre mi valía allí abajo podría quedarme, y yo... pensé en ti, no tengo a nadie más Dean, pero si decides no hacerlo no voy a reprocharte nada – Usó el tono más serio y formal que tenía, él no iba a obligarle a hacer nada que no quisiera. Ya lo hizo cuando pasó lo de Alastair y le prometió que nunca más pasaría eso –

– ¿Estás loco? - Dijo sintiendo tanta rabia que casi le faltó levantar el puño y golpearle. Sus pulmones se inflaron de aire caliente y suspiró antes de hablar, con el ceño aun fruncido – Voy a hacerlo, ahora el papá ausente no va a venir a tocarnos las narices y a decidir que haces o no, tu libertad te la has ganado y prometo que nadie te la va a quitar, así que dime dónde está.

Castiel tras unos segundos observandole asintió convencido en la sinceridad de Dean, agradeciéndole con la mirada algo brillante su apoyo. Sabía que había elegido bien y que ninguna otra persona que no fuera él podría ayudarle, y sus ojos parecían estar en desacuerdo con su felicidad porque, ¿por qué si no aquellas lágrimas querían salir de ellos?

– Acompáñame, hay mucha expectación por mi juicio, muchos de los ángeles quieren verme condenado pues consideran que es el peor castigo posible, perder todo lo que he conseguido y ser odiado por todos ellos.

Cuando estaba dándose la vuelta sintió la mano de Dean en su hombro, y éste lo giró lentamente mirándole. Castiel vio que en sus ojos había duda, estaba conteniendo emociones pero a la vez sentía que necesitaba decir o hacer algo. Suspiraba más de lo debido y se humedecía los labios con la lengua mientras hacía algo de presión con sus dedos, y él lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar que le estaba pidiendo un momento antes de hablar. Ladeó un poco la cabeza esperando a que lo hiciese, si tenía alguna duda de ayudarle aun estaban a tiempo de echarse atrás y él nunca le tendría rencor a Dean. Gracias a su gesto de inocencia y duda, el cazador tomó el valor suficiente para hablar.

– Cas, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que ninguno de esos capullos te haga nada pero... estamos jodidos, muy jodidos – Dijo mientras suspiraba pensando que esta vez no era un vampiro, ni una bruja siquiera, si no que el mismo creador del mundo –. Si no lo consigo quiero que sepas que... nosotros... – Suspiró negando con la cabeza, debía ser sincero con él – Siempre te vamos a estar agradecidos por lo que has hecho por nosotros, y quiero preguntarte una cosa antes de prometer nada...

– ¿Qué cosa? -se acercó un poco a él para oírle mejor, Dean susurraba y su voz temblaba ligeramente en algunas ocasiones-

– Si eso te ocurriera, si no consigo el perdón de Dios para ti, ¿querrías que buscase alguna manera de bajarte del cielo y hacerte recordar? – A cada momento que pronunciaba esas palabras estaba quedándose sin aire, sintiendo su corazón latir más lento y como todo su entorno se apagaba poco a poco –

Castiel no tuvo que analizar demasiado las palabras de Dean, él siempre lo comprendía desde que abría la boca para hablar hasta que la cerraba al terminar. Leyéndole entre líneas, eso no era un: _¿Cas, querrías seguir aleteando por el mundo humano siendo un cazador y matando criaturas para evitar que gente inocente muera?; _o _¿Te gustaría seguir viviendo aventuras e ir a antros de pecado para seguir echándole el pulso a Dios?_ No, ni por asomo era eso. Dean estaba preguntándole otra cosa distinta..._¿Cas, quieres que te haga recordar y seguir junto a mí o prefieres que si no lo consigo, salga de tu vida para siempre?_ Nunca había podido quitarle esa vena auto-destructiva de que nadie quería estar junto a él, de que todo lo malo que pasaba era por él o de que no merecía ser salvado. Pero seguiría intentándolo, porque él tenía fe en que un día entendiese lo importante que es para el mundo entero.

– Lo querría, Dean – Realizar una respuesta clara y directa era lo mejor que pasaba por su cabeza, no quería decir lo que él había analizado del cazador para no incomodarle. Y esa expresión de felicidad que asomó por unos segundos en sus ojos y el aumento de la luminosidad que Dean desprendía por si mismo, le indicaron que había hecho lo correcto –.

– Entonces te prometo que haré todo lo posible así gane o no, así que vamos a enfrentarnos al jefazo de este sitio, se va a enterar de quien es Dean Winchester – Aseguró dándole una palmada de confianza en el hombro sin dejar de observarle a los ojos –

Lo vio pasar por su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta con paso decidido y firme, y supo que al igual que Dean podría confiarle su propia vida y él nunca más volvería a traicionarlo y siempre lo protegería, él podría hacer lo mismo. Porque si alguien lo podría defender, era Dean y su gran corazón protector. Se giró siguiéndole y cuando llegó junto a la puerta le miró esperando su aprobación. Dean asintió seguro de sus actos y se giró hacia el ángel para darle ánimos usando la mirada más segura que tenía. Ambos se giraron hacia la luz que empezaba a asomar por la entrada al juicio y suspiraron a la vez, llegaba un momento difícil para ambos.

– Tomad asiento, por favor.

El Winchester pestañeó rápidamente entrecerrando los ojos al ver una luz que les hablaba desde una altura considerable y desvió su mirada hacia dos sillas separadas varios metros entre sí. En una de ellas ponía _Defensor _y en la otra, _Condenado._ No había que pensar demasiado en cual era la de cada uno y se dirigieron hasta ellas. Se sentaron e inmediatamente unos lazos de energía les rodearon por la cintura, las manos y las piernas dejándolos totalmente anclados al lugar.

- En este juicio no voy a ser partícipe en ningún momento, pero os explicaré las reglas y lo que debéis conseguir – Habló tan solemnemente como únicamente Dios podía hacerlo – Las sillas están unidas entre sí por un lazo de energía, y vosotros os encontráis separados a varios metros. Para que el perdón de Castiel llegue, debéis decir cada uno motivos por los que la necesidad de éste en la tierra es imprescindible tanto para la humanidad, como para ti, Dean. Si llegáis el uno hasta el otro, seréis libres para hacer cuanto deseéis. En el caso de que no lo consigáis, los recuerdos y las vivencias ocurridas en dónde los humanos habitan serán borradas sin ningún miramiento de la mente de Castiel. Abrid vuestros corazones y sed sinceros, hijos míos. Empezad cuando os sintáis preparados, tendréis un tiempo límite entre respuesta y respuesta de un minuto. Si se os acaba y no habéis dicho nada, el juicio habrá terminado.

Dean se removió incómodo fijando su mirada en el ángel, le estaban pidiendo lo que peor se le daba. Podría matar cualquier criatura que se le echase encima, librarse de maldiciones, bailar la lambada con una mujer de noventa años e incluso estar una semana sin hamburguesas. Pero expresar lo que siente y piensa en cuanto a Castiel, no, eso era algo que no era tan fácil para él y mucho menos delante de Dios. Quería negar con la cabeza para darle a entender que no era capaz, pero esa mirada esperanzadora azul le destrozaba los pensamientos al completo haciendo que su corazón se encogiese.

– Me considero a mí mismo el ángel guardián de Dean, por ello necesito estar a su lado y protegerle.

Castiel sonaba seguro y Dean no pudo más que sentir orgullo por él, sabía que no era fácil rebelarse contra un padre y dar motivos por los que no quedarse a su lado, pero ahí estaba él haciéndolo mejor que nadie. Pero para él, sus palabras... no es que él no supiera ese dato, porque sin palabras ya sabía que el ángel era su mayor protector, pero no estaba preparado para oír tales cosas. Vio que la silla de éste se acercó un poco, y nervioso decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar. Él no era bueno pensando, lo era actuando, así que debía dejarse llevar porque si no algo bastante desastroso iba a ocurrir.

– Yo... ah... – Suspiró intentando controlar sus palabras – Considero que Castiel debe quedarse en la tierra porque salva mucha gente.

Mientras su silla se movía levemente sintió la mirada del ángel sobre él. Sus palabras habían sido toscas y fueras de total sentimiento, y él lo había notado. Quiso llamarse de todo, porque le decían que tenía el mejor ángel guardián posible y él sólo daba ese motivo tan insignificante.

– Debo quedarme en la tierra porque soy un guerrero que lucha contra el mal y al fin y al cabo, los demonios son mis enemigos. Tengo que eliminarlos para que no ocurra nada.

Dean sintió el pequeño resentimiento en la voz de Castiel. Éste estaba serio e impasible, su rostro parecía que no podía ser leído por nadie y aunque él no tenía poderes ni mucho menos, consideraba que al menos una parte de sus expresiones y sentimientos los podía percibir y Castiel, estaba enfadado y decepcionado.

– Considero que... – Miró hacia el suelo unos segundos – Debería quedarse en la tierra porque si vuelve al cielo, más de uno de los ángeles podría causarle algún daño o mal. El servicio que ha dado en la tierra no merece ser recompensado de esa forma.

Volvió a levantar la mirada. El rostro del ángel seguía igual y sabía que a veces contra más serio se ponía, más dolor interior experimentaba . Muchos (como él) lo canalizaban golpeando cosas, frunciendo el ceño o simplemente maldiciendo con palabras a todo y a todos, pero Castiel no hacía eso cuando notaba esos sentimientos. Empezó a enfadarse consigo mismo, sus sillas seguían alejados varios metros pero él percibía otra cosa. Notaba que ambos estaban de pie alejados y como Castiel intentaba caminar hacia él buscando que Dean lo agarrase, encontrando así un lugar donde sentirse útil pues ya en el cielo no lo era. Y él, siendo un idiota desagradecido se alejaba poniendo más y más distancia entre ellos.

– Considero que soy útil en la tierra porque soy quien puede entrar con menos riesgo a los lugares asediados de demonios para salvar a quienes debo, el profeta y a los hermanos Winchester.

Ese _a quienes debo _hizo fruncir el ceño a Dean. Que él supiera, Castiel dejó de salvarlo por _deber _hacía mucho tiempo. Si estaba jugando a picarle la moral lo estaba consiguiendo, ¿quería saber ese maldito ángel qué es lo que él realmente pensaba sobre los motivos de porqué debería quedarse? Bien, pues lo había conseguido.

Castiel observaba desde el otro lado cada reacción, cada respiración y cada gesto minucioso por parte de Dean y se relajó observando esa mirada llena de rabia, seguridad y de _que se joda todo el mundo_ que ponía cuando sabía que mostrar sus sentimientos era la última opción a todo. Así era como lo necesitaba, necesitaba al Dean abierto que le contaba las cosas, que había llorado más de una vez delante de él. Ese Dean, que incluso le había rezado a él y no a Dios. Lo vio reflexionar un segundo y asentir, preparado para hablar.

– Cas ha dado por mí su vida en más de una ocasión y aun no se lo he agradecido, por eso considero que debería quedarse.

El ángel sonrió casi imperceptiblemente complacido por sus palabras, no porque necesitara que se lo agradeciera si no porque estaba abriéndose ante Dios y ante él mismo. Sus sillas se acercaron a la vez, quedando una distancia menor entre ellos.

– Dean ha escuchado alguna vez mis secretos y mis pensamientos, sigo necesitándolo para hacerlo, por eso tengo que estar en la tierra.

Se acercaron más, mirándose a los ojos intensamente.

– Cas es útil en la tierra porque puede sanarnos de todas las heridas posibles, no sólo las físicas, si no cuando más nos hemos querido rendir él siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros. Sobretodo para mí y agradezco que lo haga.

– Y por siempre lo haré, porque quiero hacerlo – Aclaró haciendo que Dean casi sonriese de orgullo pensando: _¡Toma esa, Dios, no lo hace porque tú se lo mandaste!_... Esperaba no ser fulminado por un rayo divino – Soy necesario en la tierra porque puedo transportar a los hermanos Winchester a dónde ocurre el desastre, para evitar que mueran más seres humanos.

– Aunque eso luego tenga consecuencias negativas – Sonrió Dean levemente mirando al ángel, sin poder evitar rememorar todo lo que habían dicho hasta ese momento sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho – Tiene que quedarse en la tierra porque necesito a alguien que me haga preguntas que consiga replantearme la inteligencia de los ángeles.

– ¿Es una molestia que lo haga? – Preguntó sin saber de verdad si eso era un buen o mal motivo –

– ... Creo que no – Respondió tras unos segundos manteniendo la misma expresión de nostalgia –

Las sillas iban acercándose más y más según iban dando respuestas, aunque a ambos parecía habérseles olvidado ese detalle. No estaban pensando en el juicio, sólo... en lo que se atrevían a decirse.

– Tengo que quedarme en la tierra porque Dean suele tener planes y tendencias suicidas cuando las cosas se ponen más complicadas y necesita a alguien que lo salve aparte de Sam.

– Eso es porque tú nunca me abandonarías, ¿verdad? – Preguntó apenas en un susurro, viendo que poco a poco estaban más cerca –

La mirada de Castiel brilló y ladeó sus labios sonriendo en un gesto que a Dean le pareció muy dulce.

– Nunca lo haría, Dean.

– Entonces, debes de quedarte en la Tierra porque yo tampoco pienso abandonarte y para poder cumplir eso, debes estar ahí abajo – Dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras miraba la luz dónde estaba Dios sintiendo la silla moverse hasta casi llegar a Castiel – ¿Y sabes qué, Dios? No sé que planes hubieras tenido para él si se hubiera quedado aquí luego de ésto, pero no puede hacerlo – Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el ángel fijándose directamente en sus ojos –. Porque lo necesito, lo necesito mucho.

El ángel bajó un poco la mirada algo avergonzado, nunca había sentido que nadie lo necesitase aparte de Dios y ahora oír esas palabras le hacían experimentar la verdadera felicidad. Y si él era necesario para Dean, éste desconocía lo necesario que era para él también y era justo que lo supiese, ¿no?.

– Yo también te necesito, Dean, por eso debo seguir en la Tierra – Comenzó a hablar mientras su silla ya empezaba a moverse incluso antes de terminar –. Para seguir experimentando todos los sentimientos que noto en mi pecho y que sin duda tú los provocas.

– Tienes que volver para contarme todo lo que sientes – Respondió sintiendo que sus rodillas ya tocaban las del ángel – Pero ahora quiero un adelanto, ¿qué... sientes? – Preguntó algo dudoso sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Castiel en sus piernas –

– Pues... muchas veces es enfado, confusión por las cosas que haces, miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir contigo y con los demás tras eso – Dijo manteniendo el semblante serio aun mirando hacia abajo, hasta que empezó a levantar el rostro iluminándosele poco a poco por una pequeña sonrisa –. Pero los que más son admiración, nobleza, justicia y ... sin duda, siento también algo que pienso que no puede ser otra cosa que no sea amor.

Dean sintió que las cadenas de luz lo soltaban y se incorporó acercándose al ángel mientras sin poder reprimirlo más se ponía de rodillas sobre él besándole con una necesidad reprimida en aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Castiel levantó las manos sintiéndose libre igual y las posó sobre las mejillas del cazador respondiéndole todo lo que su inexperiencia le permitía, deleitando a Dean con aquella inocencia. En ese momento una luz los rodeó y en cuestión de segundos oyeron el cantar de los grillos y sintieron el frío del suelo bajo ellos.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Ambos oyeron la voz incrédula de una persona muy conocida para ellos y se giraron para ver a Sam, quien no salía de su asombro. Ninguno de los dos entendía el porqué de esa expresión hasta que se miraron de nuevo. Dean aun seguía sobre las piernas del ángel y éste lo tenía agarrado posesivamente de la cintura, pues había pensado por un momento que Dios los iba a separar.

– Nosotros... – Empezó a hablar el cazador notando el calor de la vergüenza de ser descubiertos por su hermano menor, como si fuera un adolescente – Cas intentó quitarme mi hamburguesa, no podía permitirlo – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza mirando hacia el ángel –

– Vaya, no sabía que Cas era un ladrón... – Sam miró al ángel, que seguía con la misma expresión de incertidumbre mirando a Dean – ¿No es eso pecado? El robo combinado con la gula, ¡No me esperaba esto! – Habló más alto de lo normal y con el rostro totalmente serio –

– Sam, yo... – Empezó a hablar el ángel –

– No digas nada – Calló rápidamente pasando la mirada de uno a otro con tal reproche y frialdad que Dean empezó a enfadarse. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Sam esbozó una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose a la habitación –. Mejor dile a mi hermano que cuando quiera ocultar lo vuestro... – Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola ligeramente – Que se invente una escusa mejor, por favor – Sentenció mientras entraba y los dejaba totalmente solos –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin despegar los ojos de aquella puerta, hasta que el ángel miró a Dean.

– Tu hermano debería dedicarse a ser actor, casi te lanzas sobre él de no ser porque aun no te he soltado gracias a la credibilidad de sus palabras.

– Ya comprobamos que no valemos para eso – Recordó mientras fruncía el ceño – No me extraña que lo quisieran en Stanford para que estudiase Derecho, no me ha creido.

– Tampoco ayuda demasiado a tu escusa la postura en la que estamos.

– Puede ser – Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al ángel de nuevo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – Te acabo de besar ante Dios, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Dijo algo desconcertado por la obviedad de la pregunta – ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque sigo vivo, no me ha fulminado con un rayo – Respondió mirándose a sí mismo asegurándose de que seguía entero –

– ¿Por qué iba a querer Dios fulminarte, Dean? Él no condena los actos de amor, él se basa en eso casi tanto como lo hace en la fe.

– No es por eso, ya lo sabía – Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirarle –

– ¿Entonces, porqué lo dices? – Ladeó la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura –

– Porque acabo de quedarme con el ángel que más valía tiene de todo el cielo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho y por seguir a mi lado, por no abandonarme – Respondió sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Castiel – Además, debes quedarte en la Tierra para que te enseñe a besar... y aun par de cosas más – Terminó guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que éste ladeara un poco más la cabeza y frunciera el ceño ligeramente de confusión –

Semanas más tarde, comprendió no sólo las palabras de Dean, si no que él había tenido que ser creado seguramente para... darle todo ese placer. El cazador por supuesto se lo devolvía y aparte, Castiel descubrió como era aquel gran corazón lleno de amor que necesitaba que alguien le diera un empujón para salir. Y él se sentía muy feliz y orgulloso de haberlo conseguido, porque sólo quería el bienestar de Dean. ¿Hay alguna duda de que él debe permanecer en la Tierra junto a Dean? Para ambos, desde luego que no.


End file.
